


「九辫」《秘密婚约》（五）

by FZhiYan



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FZhiYan/pseuds/FZhiYan
Summary: 人设ooc 切勿上升正主杨九郎×张云雷重金求子仰羊×为钱假婚小辫儿ABO设定   白兰地A×水蜜桃O





	「九辫」《秘密婚约》（五）

C31  
杨九郎是被电话铃声吵醒的，拿过电话杨九郎赶忙跑去厕所，只说一句就挂了电话，“把我媳妇吵醒我宰了你！”

远在公司的助理听着电话里的忙音一脸懵逼，大佬，你是不是忘了今天开董事会？

“唔…几点了？”

杨九郎快被张云雷哼哼唧唧的小奶音萌化了，扣住人巴掌一般大的小脸一顿猛亲，直到把人亲的脖子都涨红了才罢休。

“六点半，再睡会？”

“这还怎么睡啊！”床上的小人有些害羞，一个劲的往杨九郎怀里钻。

“不喜欢这样？”

“喜欢这样。”张云雷抬起头，眯了眯眼睛是很认真的神色，“也挺喜欢你的。”

C32  
杨九郎愣了一会，等反应过来的时候眼睛都笑没了，一副河马成精的样子逗的张云雷也前仰后合的。

“宝宝快来香一个~”

伸出小手指戳了戳杨九郎的脑袋张云雷一副恨铁不成钢的样子，“这要是在古代你就是个昏君！商纣王知不知道！”

叱咤风云的杨大总裁也不恼，任由着他的小娇妻的胡乱作祟，“我有你这个小妲己死也知足了。”

“讨厌~”

一声娇嗔之后张妲己就被杨纣王压在了身下深入浅出了。

C33  
“九郎。”

“媳妇我在呢。”张云雷的皮肤细腻又光滑，又勾的杨九郎的心痒痒的，“你说。”

“我有时候都怀疑你是不是有预谋的。”

这回轮到杨九郎被吓的一个激灵了，“没…没有啊…”

“少给老子放屁！坦白从严，抗拒更严！”

苍天！请把我娇嫩的小媳妇还给我！

C34  
早在去年毕业季的时候杨九郎公司去张云雷所在的大学应聘员工。

长的好看的张云雷一下子就入了杨九郎的眼，但奈何那时候张云雷只是个大三的学生。

回到家后的杨九郎想小美人想的都梦遗了好几次，大半夜的从床上轱辘起来打电话给助理，让他去调查张云雷。

助理的办事效率很高，再加上张云雷身家清白，不到半个小时杨九郎就有了张云雷的全部信息。

张云雷在16岁那年失去了双亲，一直靠学校的奖学金和自己平常打工挣来的钱才上的起学，可是今年学校的奖金被校长大大缩减，也让杨九郎有了这个馊主意。

C35  
“其实那天我也注意到你了。”每当合计起来张云雷就想笑，“小眼八叉的，跟小河马成精了似的。”

“行啊你，小坏蛋。”杨九郎一边贱笑一边掰开了张云雷的大腿，“老公非好好教训教训你。”

没来得及清理的小穴顺滑的很，但过于庞大的性器还是让张云雷闷哼了一声，“你怎么这么大啊你？”

爱人少有的夸奖让杨九郎有些脸红，捧起张云雷的脸杨九郎无比虔诚的在眼角处献上一吻，“我以后一定好好爱你。”

“快点吧你。”

“好勒。”将张云雷的双腿架在肩头杨九郎开始肆意挺动自己的公狗腰，不知怎么的，这次的自己好像格外的亢奋，骚话连篇往出扯。

“小浪蹄子，还跟老子装上柔弱了。”杨九郎咬着后槽牙说出最后几个字，“泼辣劲呢？让老子看看。”

C36  
“讨厌不你！”张云雷笑的娇俏，嫩白的小脸就像一朵花一样，看的杨九郎心潮澎拜。

连个招呼都没打就直至撞进张云雷的生殖腔里，惹得张云雷一阵惊呼。

“小眼八叉的！你要死啊你！”

“嘿嘿。”杨九郎笑起来的样子用张云雷的话来形容就是，憨的一批。

生殖腔比肠道更为敏感温热，张云雷舒服，杨九郎也舒服，于是两人一个卖力的浪叫一个卖力的耕耘。

“宝贝你真棒。”

“那是！”主动吻住杨九郎的嘴张云雷卖力的扭动着自己柔软的腰肢。

莫大的刺激使杨九郎的性器又涨大了几分，护住张云雷的头杨九郎使出吃奶的劲冲击着那一抹柔软。

伴随着张云雷的一声尖叫杨九郎的性器也在他体内生成了巨大的结。

“宝贝，你说这回能不能怀孕？”

“死鬼！睡觉！”

C37  
等张云雷再次醒过来的时候天都已经黑了，约莫着也没事干，自己就干睁俩眼睛望着天花板出神。

突然杨九郎猛地一拍脑门，吓了张云雷一跳。

“小眼八叉的，你干嘛呢？”

“我突然想起来，”顿了顿，杨九郎把张云雷搂进怀里，“我今天好像要开董事会来着。”


End file.
